


I am just as broken as you

by orphan_account



Series: Group chats and everything in between [4]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, implied depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hope sighed as she put her cup down, before turning back to Lizzie. The look in her eyes, the frown on her gorgeous lips. Lizzie knew what was coming, and she doesn’t think she can take it. The younger of the two abruptly stood up from the couch, leaving the other one quite startled. “Don’t!” She demanded, tears welling up in her eyes.Hope looked up at her confused, not understanding what brought this sudden change of attitude on. “I haven’t even said anything yet?” Hope reminded her.Lizzie shook her head, thinking she knew exactly what Hope was going to say. “I don’t need your pity!” She turned back around to face the girl she was helplessly in love with. What had come over her she wasn’t sure, she didn’t even listen to what Hope had to say. She wouldn’t take that risk, the risk that she might not love her back. It was to scary.ORLizzie hadn't planned on telling Hope she loved her over text. She actually hadn't plan on telling her at all but, here they were.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Series: Group chats and everything in between [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565263
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	I am just as broken as you

**Author's Note:**

> Not really happy with this but I've been rewriting it since like, Wednesday, so I'm just going to post it

Lizzie had almost turned back about ten times on the way over. The only reason she didn’t was because there was a small part of her thought that maybe, just maybe Hope might like her back. She hadn’t seemed mad when she found out just, surprised, although that didn’t mean Hope had feelings for her, at least there was a chance they could still be friends. Lizzie had never meant to confess, and over text no less. She was just so fed up with Hope’s obliviousness, and then she blurted out that she was in love with her.

She kept hearing her phone buzz in her pocket, no doubt from the group chat with all her annoying friends in it, could they ever just mind their own business? Probably not. Well whatever, she wasn’t going to check it, let them wonder, if she was in a good mood, she might let them know what happened later. But right now all that mattered was the conversation to come.

She arrived at the Mikaelson’s front door, well it wasn’t the official Mikaelson home. Hope’s father, Niklaus Mikaelson, the heir of the Mikaelson clan, died on the job, just a month after Hope’s mother, leaving her an orphan at only fifteen years old. That was two years ago. When that happened, Hope had to move from New Orleans to here, Mystical Falls. She didn’t have much of a choice in the matter, this was where here aunts lived, with their child, Nik, named after her father.

Lizzie stood on the porch for a good few minutes before she finally worked up the courage to knock, and almost as soon as she did, the door swung open to reveal the ever beautiful Hope. She had gorgeous Auburn hair that was naturally curly, she had the most breathtaking dark blue eyes that looked green if put in the right lighting, her curves were to die for and- she was getting of track.

For a moment, they both just stared at one another, not sure of what to say. That had seen each other at school earlier, and things were completely normal, but everything was different now. They both knew it, they just didn’t know how to say it.

Eventually Hope moved out of the doorway, a clear invitation for Lizzie to make her way inside. The younger girl smiled slightly before backing her way in, her eyes widened slightly, she always forgot how big this place was. The Mikaelson’s were incredibly rich, and although the house looked pretty normal from the outside, the inside was a completely different story.

Hope lead her to the living room, and gestured for her to sit down, almost as soon as she did, Hope was gone. Okay, so, was her plan to just ditch her here? Lizzie was very confused now. “uh, Hope?” she could hear the awkwardness in her voice and she winced.

Hope called back and from the sounds of it she was in the next room, “just a minute!” Lizzie began to tap her foot on the floor, what exactly was she doing?

The other girl came back pretty quickly, carrying a silver tray which she set down on the table in front of her before sitting down next to Lizzie. The blonde looked on the tray to find a kettle with two cups. Okay, Lizzie did have a serious caffeine addiction, but wasn’t it a bit late for coffee? As if reading her mind, Hope said, “don’t worry, it’s tea, not coffee...” She nodded slightly.

The two sat in silence for quite a while. Drinking tea and sharing small glances. But Lizzie couldn’t take it anymore, “Hope why am I here?”

Hope sighed as she put her cup down, before turning back to Lizzie. The look in her eyes, the frown on her gorgeous lips. Lizzie knew what was coming, and she doesn’t think she can take it. The younger of the two abruptly stood up from the couch, leaving the other one quite startled. “Don’t!” She demanded, tears welling up in her eyes.

Hope looked up at her confused, not understanding what brought this sudden change of attitude on. “I haven’t even said anything yet?” Hope reminded her.

Lizzie shook her head, thinking she knew exactly what Hope was going to say. “I don’t need your pity!” She turned back around to face the girl she was helplessly in love with. What had come over her she wasn’t sure, she didn’t even listen to what Hope had to say. She wouldn’t take that risk, the risk that she might not love her back. It was to scary.

Lizzie felt the tears fall down her cheeks, she didn’t even know she’d started crying, but she was. Why did she come? No one ever liked her. She was the broken one. The lost cause, she didn’t deserve love. She didn’t-

The rambling she wasn’t even aware she was saying out loud was stopped but a soft pair of lips against her own. Lizzie usually hated being interrupted even if what she was saying was really depressing, she liked to finish her thoughts. But she supposed she didn’t mind it if she got to feel Hope Mikaelson’s lips against her own. God, she had spent so many nights imagining this very moment, but nothing could compare to the real thing. They were so soft and it felt so good, she wanted to stay in this moment forever.

When the auburn-haired beauty pulled back, she had a serious look on her face as she gave the blonde a small smile. “Trust me Lizzie, I am just as broken as you.” Lizzie scoffed, but the other girl just ignored her and continued, “listen, I don’t know anything about romantic love. I’ve only been in two relationships before and I was just stumbling my way through it. But if you want to give this. Us. A shot then…” Hope bit her lip in anticipation as she waited for Lizzie’s response.

Meanwhile, the blonde was freaking out. Did Hope just ask her out? She could never really tell with this girl, but that’s what it sounded like. “are you… what are you saying exactly?” Lizzie inquired, needing to make sure before they went any further.

Hope laughed just the slightest before answering. “I’m saying that, I smiled when I read your text.” She didn’t need to say which one, they both knew. “I’m saying that I actually _like it_ when you’re mean to me because it means I have your attention. And please don’t make me go on because this is really embarrassing.” It was Lizzie’s turn to laugh, because that was such a typical Hope thing to say.

Hope kept looking at her questionably, and she realized she hadn’t answered her. “You know, I didn’t really hear a question in there…” Hope gave her a look, and Lizzie decide to stop teasing the poor girl, “but it was implied so yes. The answer is yes to the question you implied.” She smirked as Hope smiled that beautiful smile. The night wasn’t perfect, but it was them, it was so them. Lizzie was glad she didn’t turn back, she was really glad.

She stayed until after 01:00am, just talking (and making out) with her new girlfriend. Fuck. That was going to take some getting used to. She eventually had to leave after a call from her mom saying she had broken curfew, and she knew she was going to get in trouble but it was totally worth it.

As soon as Lizzie said goodbye, she decided to give her annoying friends an update.

Wednesday

_02:47_

_**Bitchy witch has change their name to ‘taken’** _

Almost as soon after she’d changed her name, she got a reply

****Definition Of Oblivious:** ** rly lizzie?

Now that made her smile.

* * *

The next morning when Lizzie checked her phone she found a notification from the she devil herself.

_07:41_

****MysteriousMagic:** ** FUCKING FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!

Now, if anyone were to accused her of this, she would deny it. But she may have smiled after reading that. Just the tiniest bit.


End file.
